The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to controlling keyboard deflection associated with such systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A problem associated with the use of keyboards is that keyboards are often spongy and springy when the user depresses the keyboard keys. Attempts have been made to avoid this through added support under the keyboard and by increasing the stiffness of the keyboard by means of material selection and thickness.
Therefore, what is needed is a keyboard constructed in a manner which provides a keyboard which is substantially firm and avoids the spongy springy feeling associated with keyboard use.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a keyboard including a support plate having a first surface and a second surface. The second surface is convex. A membrane is mounted on the first surface and a plurality of keys are mounted on the first surface adjacent the membrane. A plurality of retainer members extend from the support plate.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the underside of the keyboard support plate is continuously biased into contact with a keyboard base or chassis so that the spongy or springy feeling of previous keyboards is removed.